Little Parade
by AJLKS
Summary: This 670-worded piece is my interpretation of K-dash's Little Parade, featuring Hatsune Miku. This amazing song poetically explores (in the way Vocaloids do best) feelings of depression, suicidal thoughts, self-ridicule, and doubt, while maintaining an introspective focus using a vague narration of some sort of separation. Confused? Well, it's 4am, so I apologize. Now enjoy!


**I watched, unblinking, as large, colorful raindrops tapped against the glass window with a gentle rhythm. Each beautiful droplet reflecting a kaleidoscope of colors from nearby traffic lights and distant streetlamps. Shrouded within the darkness of this unlit room, I lean against the windowsill, exposing only my face towards the night. My wandering gaze soon returns to the string of consolatory messages displayed on the computer screen in one corner of the room. Its intense brightness caused my eyes to burn, but I refused to look away.**

I then stop breathing. It had suddenly, abruptly, became too painful to continue doing so.

Through the ache in my chest, I still feel it, that colorful pain which reflects faintly within both our hearts in this colorless, monochromatic world.

With a frightened smile I begin to laugh; at the happy songs which people hum; at this town where we were born; at this city where I alone call home.

Yet I still see it… The glazed silhouette of your shadow in the distance against the backdrop of slanted rain sheets. It's so amazingly beautiful. Yet so unbelievably painful.

Now, what is it that I should be thinking about?

I wonder if I start taking on-board these empty remarks, will my trembling heart become steady when I reach the very end, and if so where would it go from there?

Trapped in a digital daydream I gaze out of the window once more, and everything begins to repeat just as I had remembered.

Wandering about in a daze I meandered through time, before being swept away by something I cannot even name.

But it is here that I remain. It is here where I will remain. Even though it would surely be better if I didn't.

 **As the night wore on, I look at the sky to witness a twinkling ocean of stars, and noticed the dark outline of an airplane drifting overhead. Outside, two people walked side by side under one umbrella. I see it. Their linked hands, their even stride, their smiling faces as they talked.**

Your voice. It no longer resounds here… Even though I miss it so terribly!

Dull monophonic noise fills my ears and formless things clutched at my heart as I finally close my eyes to lose myself within these memories of black and white. Of the days I thought of love, of the days our dreams were lost; like fleeting nights of short-lived healing, they are all disappearing…

But you were there with me. And I was there with you. So now, on whose shoulders should I cry my sorrows onto?

I too want to be high up in the empty sky and dive downwards, and tumble through the air in a never-ending spiral until I finally find where the ground begins.

I am lost in a fantasy of my design, an analog universe where I visit all our broken dreams, and mend them before they are deleted.

My mind continues to wander about in a daze, and meandered through time before being swept away by something I cannot name but can describe.

I wish I could stop breathing. I want to stop breathing. And melt away into inexistence while surrounded within this sound of silence.

 **I turn back to the screen, and reached for it with a finger. Softly, gently, I pressed the power button. It flickered before going black.**

I wonder if when I reach the very end of these meaningless remarks, will my heart finally cease to tremble, and would anyone be able to hear its soundless beat?

Still stuck in this digital daydream, and still gazing out of the window, everything begins to repeat just as I had remembered.

I wander through time in a daze before being swept away by something whose name I know all too well and can describe in a million words.

It is here that I remain. It is here where I will remain.

Because would it make any difference if I didn't?

* * *

Note:

I must have listened to this over a hundred times during the process of writing this, and I still enjoy it. Its catchy rhythm, coupled to great instruments and Miku's amazingly tuned voice, ultimately resulted in this hauntingly beautiful piece.

I got most of the complicated translations from CySubs on youtube, the song's wikia page, and other online translators. I hope you enjoyed my take on this undernoticed masterpiece.

Thank you for reading, and goodnight~


End file.
